More to life than Kung fu
by lilailylovesgod
Summary: Tigress sat in her room and began to stare off into the day. She couldn't help but, wonder what he was doing when he stared at that pot. She then walked towards the balcony and stared into the sky and felt the air flow into her muffled fur… "Master Tigress…"


**Hey you guys, its 11:10 right now and I am bored out of my mind so… New story anyone?**

**LOL okay for those of you that don't know, I wrote a new story… but it isn't such a big hit so… yeah **

**Here is another story, uhm actually it's a play I wrote related to kung fu panda. I called the girl, Tian… get it: Tigress and Angelina… No? Okay and the Guy was Jack, as in Po… Jack Black? No? And the ruler was Red Phan: Shifu… Red Panda? And they all lived in Panderia. Okay well I am going to make them their normal selves and I hope you enjoy ,my play :) This is also a tragedy so… review tragedy or happy ending!**

**God bless and I do not own KFP :))))))))))))))**

**_More to life than Fighting_**

**_In Ancient China the Great Grandmaster Shifu ruled over the valley of Peace. He brought great peace and prosperity to the city. But, years went by and the master grew older and older. So he decided to go find a son who would be strong and be able to take care of the valley before he died. The great grandmaster then went to the Ba Gu Orphanage and was in search of a strong boy; when he met …her. Many called her a monster, but she was just a little girl… her name was Tigress and she was a little tiger in search of a friend. The problem was, she withheld with in her being uncontrollable strength. Her strength, caused her anger and her anger grew stronger each day… She soon became the protector of the valley and was loved… But, feared by all…_**

"Great Grandmaster…" A fit Rhino bowed in the presence of the red panda. Yet the Panda was lost in thought and gave no great interest in his arrival.

"Yes, General Shang?" The panda starred off from the window… gasping into the world's beauty…

"I have come to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." The rhino responded. The Red Panda wasn't shocked… he sighed softly… "Do you understand the great danger… that you will put yourself in…?"

"Yes I do sire…"

The Panda turned around and held his hand out, the rhino got on one knee, "I give you my blessing…"

The rhino then stood and watched the Panda leave. The rhino then made his way into the warrior's room.

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

The Rhino creped in the dark, disassembled room. Starring at the shattered glass and ripped curtains. "Uhh…. I have come to ask…" The rhino gulped as he saw a dark figure move around the room. "For your hand in marriage…?" The Rhino stopped and felt a chuckle from behind his ear.

"Do you really think that I am going to say, YES?!" The tiger roared… throwing the rhino shaking to the ground she pointed the sword to his neck, "You thought wrong…"

The rhino shook violently, and ran for his life.

"Humph…" Tigress smirked and looked at the sword she held. "I'm hungry…"

* * *

Sadly, Tigress didn't love men. For her adoptive father never gave her love at all. Forcing her as a child to call him master, instead of father… broke the child's heart and soul. Causing her love to fade away… she never knew love. How can a being such as herself know how to give something she never received? More sooner than she thought possible…

* * *

"I want a pan fried noodle and my girl wants deep and pungent shrimp." The panda turned away from his wok and smiled at his customers… "Yes! Coming right up!" The panda was a very quiet fellow. He over the years had many problems but, his heart found peace and realized that he always had a father with in. Po was his name… and he was an orphan. From a young age and again now…. His father was a noodle maker and had passed away in his early teens. He didn't understand the responsibility he withheld in his paws when his father… told him these words, "I want you to keep the family recipe a secret… take it to your tomb. The only person you may say it to is your son… Which reminds me." Mr. Ping took out a wooden ladle and placed it in po's paws and closed his hands gently. "I want you to marry and have a child of your own… Of your own species. So that my name will live on for generations and no one will forget our legacy." Po looked at his father look up and began to close his eyes. In that second… he left the earth. Po closed his eyes and took the ladle with him and sat in his room for 1 night. But the next day he opened the shop once again… gaining respect from those who knew his father. But, on the other hand… Po finding a suitable panda didn't co-exist in his schedule. He convinced himself over the 5 years that he would find any women get married and adopt a child. Po knew his father wanted the best, but sometime we need to improvise in this life. Po walked out of his kitchen and began to serve his customers. He then walked back to his kitchen and began to stir his soup… slowly. He began to think about how the days past and he never had a family. He only had his father for 11 years and lost him. He felt a hot stream of water drip off his cheek and into the soup.

"Excuse me…"

Po lifted his stance and fixed his composure, "Uh-Hem… Yes, w-what would you like." The panda mentally slapped himself for letting his voice crack! And in front of a female… of course he didn't turn around but, it sounded like a female. Ashamed the panda did not face her and waited for her order.

"Tofu and water… Can you do that Panda?" Po's eyes shot up from his soup and glared at the wall, "Yes, I can." Po gritted his teeth. He hated… No LOATHED the name… PANDA. It made him feel like a wild animal that had to will to life. He then felt her presence gone and he turned to his wok and turned on the flame.

* * *

Tigress sat on a cornered seat and sulked back and closed her eyes, but… she didn't go deaf.

"That is the so called warrior that fights for our valley?"

"Ugh what a disgusting outfit, she comes from the palace can't she wear something more feminine like?"

"Why is she here… shouldn't she be protecting the valley or something?"

"She is no warrior, she's a monster!"

At that moment the tiger's patience snapped and she stood from her chair and slammed her hands on a nearby table and glared at the criticizing crowed and sneered, "WHAT!" Chuffing she opened her mouth to screech out vicious remarks but.

"Uhh… Miss?"

She was cut off…? By a servant. She turned to the panda and glared at him. "How dare you cut my sentence?" Po taken aback from her heartlessness fought back, "Well do you want this food or not?"

Tigress's eyes widened, she snatched the food and realized that she was being unreasonable. She then couldn't understand, why the panda hadn't run for the hills? The panda turned and began towards his kitchen. "Wait!" Po stopped and turned, "Yes Miss?" She sat down and stared at her plate as if her fighting counted on it. "Aren't you scared…?"

Po stared at the feline and noticed she felt insecure, "No…" He then smiled, "Why would I be?" With that he went to get her water. He then stepped out and walked over to her table and saw she was gone and her plate was left untouched… he then saw a note, "Thank you."

Po put the note in his pants and grabbed her plate. He then found himself looking at the table she sat in… and began to imagine fictional moments he shared with her…

"HEY! Where's my food!" The Pig threw a napkin at the kitchen window. Po snapped back to reality and shot back, "Thousand Pardons!"

* * *

Tigress sat in her room and began to stare off into the day. She couldn't help but, wonder what he was doing when he stared at that pot. She then walked towards the balcony and stared into the sky and felt the air flow into her muffled fur…

"Master Tigress…"

Tigress turned back and closed the doors to her balcony and shut off all the candles. "What do you want?!"

The maid began to shake… "I have a letter for you master… so sorry to disturb you."

Tigress walked toward her and took the paper and walked to her nearby bed. The maid then began to walk away. Tigress saw this, "Halt! I didn't say you may leave." The maid then stood there. "You may leave." The goat then ran out and shut the doors quickly. Tigress lit up the candles and sat in her bed… She then opened the page and read the first line. _"Master Tigress…"_

A Year passed and every week a new letter would arrive. And the tiger would fall more and more in love with her admirer. Until one day, she waited for a letter…

But it never came... A week then passed and a letter was missed again.

She began to worry…

Did something happen?

Did he get sick?

Did he run out of ink?

Her heart began to dream up many circumstances, a maid then ran in and yelled, "ANOTHER LETTER!"

The tiger sprinted to the door and snatched the letter. The maid then walked out and closed the door gently. Tigress ripped the package open and began to read, "Tigress, I hope I am not disrupting you of your training. I just wanted to tell you that… not a day goes by that I don't think about you… I think I have fallen for you… I long to meet you… and maybe I can see you. I wish for you to see me in person but, are you willing?"

**_Secret Admirer_**

Tigress grabbed the note and smashed it against her chest… She wanted to meet him! She longed to grab him and thank him for the heart he had given to her… She then began to feel a facial muscle on her cheek begin to move upward...She … she was smiling? Wow she never knew smiling had a huge feeling… and felt so weightless… She began to touch her lips… she felt the curved mouth and the lifted cheek bones she felt the joy that the smile brought… She then walked up to her candle and blew it out and opened her balcony door… she felt the wind flowing about her body. She then closed her eyes… and longed to meet her second half… her heart… her new love and her future husband.

**_Was it good?! Yes tigress wants to marry a man that wooed her but… it she making the right choice? Thank you all for reading! I love you all guys! Review, follow and fav you guys and I will write another chapter tomorrow! God bless you!_**

**_-Romans 8:15, 28_**


End file.
